Morning Coffee
by gijane197702
Summary: Tonks takes Lupin to Costa’s for a coffee after an overnight mission. Set during OOTP, right after they begin to date


Morning Coffee

Gijane  
Rating: PG  
Warning: language/tiny bit of innuendo  
Summary: Tonks takes Lupin to Costa's for a coffee after an overnight mission.Set during OOTP, right after they begin to date  
Author's Notes: Orginally written for the April Fic-a-thon on LJ'sRT Challange! My first prompt. Also my first attempt at a short fic. A true story: I'm Tonks and my husband is Lupin; his first time at Starbucks retold, but with a Harry Potter and a British twist. Except Husband nearly had a coronary when the cashier told me $7 ('for coffees!') How Tonks orders is how my best friend orders her coffee (makes no sense to me either!)

Disclaimer: Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and any other of the beloved characters mentioned are from The Magical World of Harry Potter, which belongs to JK Rowling and Associates. I'm just borrowing them to entertain the fans until Book 7.

"Bloody hell, I'm tired," groaned Nymphadora Tonks. "Remind me again why we sat in the Department of Mysteries all night."

Remus Lupin smiled down at her. "Because Dumbledore wants us to guard the Prophecy."

"Oh, yes," Tonks groaned again. "I'm knackered. I need a pick-me-up. Do you want to go for a coffee? There's a Costa's around the corner from here."

"There's a what?"

"A Costa's; it's a Muggle coffee shop. Come on!" She took his hand and began to pull him down the street at a brisk pace. "The thought of a mint chocolate chip frappuccino has given me a second wind."

"And you're carrying Muggle money on you?" he asked amused.

She slowed so that she could look at him. "It just so happens that I am," she said in a flirtatious tone. All of a sudden, a faint blush spread across her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow in question. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"What!" she demanded.

"You're cute when you blush." He kissed the top of her nose.

"Well, I was thinking of what we could have been doing last night if we hadn't had night duty." She smirked as a faint blush appeared on his own cheeks. "Still not use to the fact you have a girlfriend you can sh-"

"Nymphadora, we're here," he cut her off.

Tonks laughed as she and Lupin entered the café. They both inhaled the delicious aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

"God, that smells wonderful," she moaned.

"You know," he whispered seductively in her ear. "You said that in the same tone as when you-"

"Remus!" she yelped.

"What?" he responded with a look of total innocent on his face. Looking up at the menu board, he swore, "Bloody hell! How many different types of coffee are there?"

Tonks giggled at him. "Language!"

He laughed at the mock shocked look on her face. "Your cousin is my best friend. I pick up all the words I know from him."

"From what he tells me, you're the one that taught him."

"That's bollocks!" he snorted.

She laughed again. "We're next; watch me order." Tonks retuned the cashier's greeting, and then told her, "I'd like a grande mint chocolate chip frappuccino, low fat milk, no water, and extra whipped cream and chocolate, please."

"And for you, sir?" the cashier asked Lupin.

When he remained silent, Tonks looked up at him. He had a completely perplexed look on his face. "I would like a coffee, please," he said. "Just…coffee."

The cashier smiled understandingly at him. "What size would you like, sir?"

"Large, please," Lupin replied after a moment's hesitation.

The cashier nodded, punched a few more buttons on the register and then announced, "That will be ₤5.70."

Tonks handed her a tenner, then handed the change to Lupin, who inspected it with fascination. She steered him down towards the pickup table, smiling at the cashier who was looking oddly at Lupin.

"Look at this, Nymphadora," he said holding up a ₤2 coin. "Muggle money is fascinating."

"You're mother was Muggleborn, wasn't she?" she asked.

"Yes, she was. But by the time I was born, both her parents were dead. So I had no connection to the Muggle world; unlike you, with both your grandparents still alive."

"A grande mint chocolate chip frappuccino, low fat milk, no water, and extra whipped cream and chocolate and a filter coffee" bellowed the man who stood behind the coffee machines.

"That's us," Tonks told him. "Thanks." She handed Lupin his coffee, saying, "Let's go back to my flat and snuggle up in bed for a bit."

He smiled down at her, placed a hand at the small of her back, and then gently guided her towards the door. "That sounds wonderful," he whispered, before he kissed the top of her head.

Before they exited the coffee shop, he stopped to add milk and sugar to his coffee. At the door, she told him, "Next time you have to order more than just coffee."

He laughed. "I thought Potions was difficult! This makes it look easy!"

"Potions was easy!"

"So you say!"

"And I had Snape for a teacher," she retorted. "Now, this was nothing. I'll have to think of something truly difficult for next time. "

"Go gentle on me, please. My head is still spinning from all the coffee choices. Why do Muggles make their lives complicated?"

"Why indeed," she asked, her dark eyes up at him, twinkling.

"Let's go home, sweetheart," he said as he kissed the top of her head again.

As they Disapparated, she was just glad that there was going to be a next time.


End file.
